


Indigo Galaxies

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, POV Logic | Logan Sanders, POV Second Person, Reading Aloud, Sharing Clothes, aftermath of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: Virgil helps Logan calm down after a panic attack.Can be interpreted as romantic, platonic,alterous, or queerplatonic.





	Indigo Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil reads a passage from _The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya_ by Tanigawa Nagaru to Logan, parts of which are quoted. The protagonist's name is Kyon.
> 
> This is in 2nd person POV, meaning "you" are Logan.
> 
> Feel free to interpret their relationship in whatever way feels most right to you!
> 
> Enjoy!

The walls, glowing gently in the corners of your vision, are no longer closing in on you. Your heart is no longer trying to escape from your chest, and Virgil's voice--

"_Weren't you complaining all the time? Lamenting about how miserable you are?_"

His voice is soft as he reads to you. Your temples still throb, but you are warm, cozy. Virgil is laid out on your bed, and you are laying perpendicular to him with your head resting on his stomach, so you can feel the way he breathes, calm and steady, and match it. Virgil's voice is layered like it is when he's afraid, but it's much gentler, peaceful. You don't ask about the way he's speaking, but you want to.

Something touches your hair, and your breath stutters, a jump in the steady in-out like a flickering lightbulb. After a moment you realise it's Virgil's hand, stroking your hair slowly, and you blink slowly a few times, just processing that.

Virgil's hand is in your hair, touching you softly, like you're something that can break, something that needs soft touches. For some reason it makes you feel breakable. You breathe out an audible sigh, and Virgil pauses in his reading, hand pausing in your hair as well. You make a displeased sound, and he starts to pull his hand away.

You take it and put it back in your hair, willing him to understand without making you speak.

"Is this alright?" he asks, voice low and comforting, and you nod with as little movement as possible. "Alright. Do you need anything?"

You think for a moment, and take your glasses off to hand them to Virgil.

"Can you--" you point at the star-shaped glass weight at the bottom of the string that controls the light in your ceiling-- "hang them there?"

Virgil sits up partway to do so, and you groan sleepily as you start to slide off his stomach to voice your complaint. He chuckles, putting a hand back in your hair and ruffling it, and you murmur something unintelligible about the temperature, since you're wearing his hoodie. You don't really notice your failure to speak clearly, just readjusting as he lays back down, getting comfy again.

"What?"

"Aren't you cold?" you ask him, enunciating more carefully this time. Your room is always drafty.

"I don't think you realise how warm you are," Virgil says, and you feel your face flush as you hunch your shoulders to hide in his hoodie. He's just wearing a long sleeved purple shirt now. "Should I keep reading?"

You swallow.

"Yes," you say. His hand in your hair is warm. You glance towards his head to see the book levitating in the air above him, and you can't help smiling. He catches you looking, and you look away.

"_You gave up on that alternative life. Why did you do that?_"

You think about the question as you listen. Why didn't Kyon decide to have a normal life, if he was complaining so much about all the weird problems he had to deal with before? He had the opportunity.

"_It was obviously fun_," Virgil reads, and in the sort of epiphany you only have while half-asleep, you understand.

Of course. The protagonist's friends may have been strange and downright frustrating to deal with sometimes, but in the end, of course it was worth the trouble of knowing them. Sort of like how it's worth the effort of working with the other sides, despite how illogical they tend to be nearly every single day.

"Wow," you whisper, and Virgil pauses in his reading to ask you,

"What?"

"This is profound," you murmur. "Keep going."

"_There you have it_," Virgil continues, and you just breathe, falling asleep to the slow rise and fall of his stomach as the painted stars on your walls and ceiling continue their steady glow. There you have it, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! also if you like romantic analogical check out my [novel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565252/chapters/38814320)!!
> 
> -
> 
> Please keep in mind if you comment that second person is usually looked down on as unprofessional/unliterary. It's a very important part of my writing style that I've been trying to reconnect with lately. I realise it isn't for everyone, but criticising second person just because it doesn't work for you is _not_ like criticising an overused misogynistic trope or casual implicit homophobia. It's like going up to someone in public and telling them that you think their outfit sucks when the style they're wearing has been made fun of by everyone online lately. It's like dismissing my writing just because I write fanfic.
> 
> Saying something rude about second person in my comments section will just remind me of the English teacher in high school who was condescending when I mentioned I was writing an assignment in second person. He ended up giving me the only 100% in the entire class (for any assignment that year).


End file.
